Stammering
by HoodedWordsmith
Summary: It's the annual Southern Watertribe Festival and Mako wants to ask Korra out on a date while playing his cool-guy facade. Makorra Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1 : Embarrassing

Chapter One

"Hey, new guy! The avatar wants to see you. Again." One of the cops, Mako had trouble remembering his name, informed him with a scowl set permanently on his face. His eyelids were half-closed, either from drowsiness or irritation, the firebender couldn't tell.

Mako stood up from his desk, eager to see the fiery waterbender girl but did his best to hide it. Even though they practically had a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, he wasn't too big on the labels. He didn't want to be the center of the police office's gossip. Especially not if Chief Beifong was his boss.

He walked out of the door and saw someone wearing a blue parka, sitting across the bench. His heart did an involuntary leap but his face showed none of this. He remained impassive, as if the sight of Korra didn't bother him- which is quite the opposite. Whenever Mako caught sight of her, he would tense up immediately and clench his fists instinctively, as if he was about to fight. Well, if it's Korra you're talking about then it actually might feel like a fight. He could never predict what was going on in that head of hers.

However, he never felt like this when he was still with Asami. She was, most of the time, an open book but Korra was nothing near that. She was more of a challenge.

The avatar turn her head to his direction and locked her eyes on Mako. A smile found its way to her lips and she waved at him like a child. Her electric blue eyes brightened up and firebender's mouth twitched. Why did she have to be so damn cute?

"Hey!" Korra ran to him with a small paper bag in one of her hands. She was livelier than usual and a bit too happy.

"You know, Chief Beifong's not too delighted with your frequent visits here." Mako sighed, keeping both hands in his pockets. The avatar did one of her signature pouts and he resisted the urge to pat her head, like a puppy.

"You could just say it if you didn't want me here, geez. No need to blame the old hag..."

With that, Mako laughed. She was so blatant about everything, it was amusing to him. He always kept things to himself instead of blurting it out like how she always does. They're quite the opposites but still somehow managed to make it work.

"It's not that. I just-" He was saying but Korra cut him off by bringing the brown bag right under his nose. He blinked twice before focusing on the bag. He tilted his head sidewards, gesturing the avatar to explain what it was.

"I brought you lunch!" Korra exclaimed with a proud smirk playing across her features. She probably made it herself and was convinced that it was good enough to bring to him.

"Really? I'm surprised there wasn't any reports about fire down the White Lotus compounds..." He joked, earning a punch on the shoulder from her. "...Kidding, of course." He added as he rubbed his bicep.

Mako took the bag and inspected its contents. There, he saw the hot and fluffy dumplings, Bolin's favorite.

"Even if you won't admit it, it's your favorite too." Korra narrowed her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. She was right. Every time they would pass by the dumpling shop back in Republic City, he would always buy a bag, claiming that it was for his brother. But the avatar believed otherwise, she knew that it was his favorite as well.

The firebender took one out and brought it to his nose. It smelled heavenly. Before taking a bite, he offered it to Korra first but she gestured him to go on ahead. When he did, his eyes widened. It was actually delicious. All the different flavors overwhelmed his taste buds and he reached down the bag for another one.

"Wow, this is really good..." Mako commented while chewing on his second dumpling. Korra chuckled at the hungry beast and actually felt tall beside the giant now that he complimented her.

"Well, Pema helped. But I did all the work!" The avatar credited while still keeping the spotlight to herself. Her ego was too inflated and for some reason, it never seemed to irk him.

"Hey, listen," He swallowed before continuing hesitantly. "There's this thing tonight, I don't know if you heard of it, but..." His palm was starting to sweat and the room temperature suddenly felt like a hundred degrees. He was focusing on a floor tile but he could feel her gaze on him and it wasn't doing him any good. How do you ask the avatar out to the Southern Watertribe Festival without sounding like a complete idiot?

"I-I was wondering...maybe if you're free... we, uhm, we could... I don't know, go to the festival together?" He finally got it out and he felt sick to his stomach. No, that wasn't playing it cool at all. He wanted to smack himself across the face but Korra's laughter interrupted his thoughts.

The light and sweet sound rang in his head. Her laugh was the opposite of her usual demeanor.

"What?" He almost pouted. It was hard to get those words out and her, laughing, wasn't exactly reassuring him nor making him feel comfortable.

"Oh, Mako..." She struggled to keep a straight face. She was bent over now, hugging her stomach. Mako started to feel weird looks focusing on them but the avatar didn't seem to notice or, rather, didn't seem to care.

"Korra..." The firebender grumbled, wanting an explanation.

When she finally sobered up, she looked at him with widespread grin. "You already asked me this morning, before you left. You stammered and said the exact same thing." At the last word, she felt like laughing again and she did.

"Oh..." He replied lamely but he could feel his cheeks burning up. Well, that was embarrassing.

* * *

_I was thinking of doing another chapter where they were actually at the festival... I dunno, should I?_


	2. Chapter 2 : At the Festival

Chapter Two

The firebender was fumbling with his fingers nervously. He was at Korra's house with her father across the small table. The tea in front of them remained untouched and a bead of sweat trickled down his neck as Tonraq continued staring at him with his arms crossed at his chest. The avatar's father did not hate him at all, in fact, he was quite fond of the young man. It's just that Korra never had any real suitors growing up and he didn't know how to react to this kind of situation.

Neither did Mako. He didn't exactly know how to make small talks since his only real friend was Bolin so that left them to deal with the awkward silence.

Finally, Senna came out of the room with clasped hands, her mouth turned up. The firebender straightened up and gave a small smile of acknowledgement. Tonraq was on his feet and went beside his wife. Anyone who saw them can clearly tell how in love they are. The way they moved around each other, they're like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Not before long, another woman entered the room. Mako took a sharp intake of breath and he immediately scrambled to his feet. His sudden action caused his knee to hit the edge of the table and he felt pain searing through his joint, a hiss escaping his mouth. Korra reached for him, worry evident in her expression. She never saw him act this clumsily that it was almost amusing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He fended her off politely, though he's obviously embarrassed, especially with her parents watching. He felt his ears turning pink and mentally blamed Korra for it. She looked absolutely beautiful that it threw him off guard. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, she always is, but seeing her dressed up like this made his heart skip a beat.

Her hair was in an up-do, flower pins holding it up. A few strands escaped from it though, but somehow it still looked very elegant. She wore a traditional Watertribe _'hanbok_', with blue as the dominant color. She wore very little eyeliner, due to her mother's insistence which annoyed her because of its uselessness.

Mako cleared his throat and felt self-conscious. He wore his normal clothes, completely unaware that a dress code is required. But it's not like he could go home and change, even if he could, he didn't own any formal attire anyways, so the trip would be pointless either way.

"Uhm, should we head out?" The firebender inquired, his head unusually low but he had his elbow out, a gentlemanly gesture, asking for her hand. Korra raised an eyebrow, but hooked her wrist in his arm anyways.

"Tonraq, Senna. What time should I bring your daughter back?" He smiled one of his rare smiles.

The beefy man answered, returning the smile Mako offered. "8:30." His wife hit him across his stomach and gave him a meaningful look which made Tonraq's eyebrows knit in confusion. For crying out loud, it was seven in the evening!

Senna smiled apologetically at the firebender for her husband's naiveness. "11:00?"

"Eleven sounds great." Mako chuckled at the couple's shallow quarrel. They both bid them adieu but before they exited the avatar's home, the firebender heard Tonraq mumble under his breath, "I still think 8:00's a reasonable curfew..."

When the pair was finally left alone in the darkness, Korra was the first one to speak. "Well, you're in a good mood."

Mako was about to reply but when he saw her face, he suddenly felt tongue-tied. _Damn it, why did she have to wear the _hanbok _now?_ He couldn't think straight so he just kept his mouth shut, afraid he might say something stupid, and simply shrugged.

They walked through the snow, taking careful steps because of the avatar's dress. She cursed a few times when she tripped over its length but he remained patient. He guided her and gripped on her arm to prevent her from falling on her posterior. Halfway through, her irritation heightened and stomped her way the rest of the trip. The firebender laughed through his nose, she was still _Korra._

When they finally reached the entrance of the festival, Korra paused to scan the different decorations. Lights of assorted colors illuminated the joyous event, creating a cheerful aura.

"After you." Mako gestured her to go on ahead which made her chuckle.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman?" One of her eyebrows shot up.

_Since you wore that dress and became the freaking goddess of beauty._ The firebender wanted to say but there was absolutely no way he would do that. "I took up a course earlier this morning." He smirked and told her that instead. He was instantly rewarded with a small laugh.

There was a huge crowd. People from all over the four nations struggling to buy some merchandise from every store. Mako was about to suggest they go some place else with less people until the mass died down but Korra already pulled him with her. Excitement was coursing through her veins and she felt the same adrenaline she gets whenever she's in the middle of a battle.

"Mako!" She tugged on his sleeve, wanting him to look where she was pointing. He followed her fingers and saw a booth that sells Fire Flakes.

"Do you want some? They're a bit spicy though..." He fished out his pocket for some yuans but couldn't quite get them with the avatar pulling his arm off. "What?" He asked a bit too harshly but she didn't seem to mind.

"Not the Fire Flakes, _that _one!" Once again, she stretched out her arm, directing Mako's eyes to the stall beside it. It was a Penguin Sledding booth with an old fellow manning it. It had few customers and didn't seem very popular with the crowd. The firebender didn't blame them, who would want to sled down a thirty feet snowy hill this time in the evening? But before he could answer his rhetorical question, she started dragging him to the crazy booth.

Well, apparently, the avatar does.

"Hold on, you're in a dress. How are you supposed to-"

"You just lie down on a penguin and slide, the dress won't be a nuisance!"

"Come one, come all! Slide down the hill, and you'll be feeling the thrill!" The elderly man yelled out, cupping his mouth with his wrinkly hands. It was a bad rhyme but he added a funny tone to somehow make it better than it really is.

His eyes brightened up when he saw the couple approaching him and beckoned them to come over. Korra smiled at the man, her eyes shining with excitement even though she hasn't ridden it yet. "How much for two penguins?"

"Two?" Mako looked at her, surprise filling his voice. He thought she was the only one riding it and hasn't mentally prepared himself for this. The avatar smirked and assured him he heard it right. "Two."

"Ten yuans!" The man exclaimed with unnecessary enthusiasm. The firebender wanted to complain and insist that she'll be the only one riding a penguin tonight but he knew that wouldn't do him any good. She always wins. Accepting defeat, he sighed and handed the man the bill.

"Right this way please!" The old man left his place and led them through the crowd.

The pair followed him, Mako looking at Korra begrudgingly. "You owe me for this."

She stuck her tongue out teasingly and that made him chuckle. She is such a handful to take care of but he didn't mind at all. With her, he was never bored. He found himself reaching for her hand but before he could be in contact, the waterbender turned her head at the angle where she could see the firebender making his move.

Mako froze, embarrassed for the second time of the night. _Way to go being smooth._

Korra snorted back a laugh. "That was real suave, sailor." She voiced out his thoughts which caused him to look away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat but refused to reply.

She finally laughed aloud but held on to his arm and tried to get his hand out. When he did, the avatar wrapped her own cold hand with his warm one. He was wearing his fingerless gloves but she could feel his heat through the cloth. Being a waterbender, she's used to coldness and ice. His temperature should've repulsed her but, oddly, it didn't. Their opposite temperatures, hot and cold, balanced each other out, creating a perfect degree.

Mako tried to hide his smile but she saw it and made her smile as well. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze but she felt it more with her heart.

The old man stopped in his tracks and faced the two. "Here we are!"

They were on top of a small hill covered in thick snow, dim lights towering over them. The penguins were at one side with a boy trying to keep them in line. There were quite a few people who watched those who sledded.

"Xien!" The old man yelled, capturing the boy's attention. "Man the booth, I'll take care of this!"

Xien nodded and ran towards the direction of the booth, passing by the trio. The way he dashed reminded Mako of Skoochy.

"Are you both ready?" The man clapped his hands and revealed an incomplete set of teeth.

"Yes!" Korra said with a grim look at the same time Mako mumbled, "No."

The old man chortled raspingly. "I'll go grab your penguins then." With that, he walked over to the waddle.

The avatar slipped her hand from the firebender's grasp and performed a little exercise routine. Mako groaned inwardly at the loss of contact but crossed his arms indifferently. He watched her do silly body movements which definitely amused him.

"You should stretch too, you might pull your hamstring, rookie." She tilted her head excessively to the right.

"I think I'll pass." He grinned. The firebender has been with Korra enough to know that she never stretches before a fight. But here she is now, exercising, right before riding a penguin.

"Well, don't blame me if you do!" She was twisting her upper limb now and Mako snickered at his new found entertainment.

The old man returned with two penguins following him obediently. He gesticulated them to choose their own fluffy sled. Korra lunged for the chubbier one which left Mako no choice but go for the other one. He sighed as he got down to his knees. He glanced at the penguin's face and it looked at him with an impassive expression bordering annoyance. _'I know how you feel, bro,' _Mako thought.

The avatar was already lying down on her stomach on the penguin's back, ferocity twinkling in her eyes. She looked like a deadly warrior set for battle. A _beautiful_ deadly warrior.

The firebender wanted to say it, inform her how stunning she looked tonight.

"Korra..." He trailed. It was really cheesy and overused but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to say it.

"What? Are you chickening out-" A challenging expression crossed her face as she looked over to him.

"You look beautiful." He cut her off. He pushed the ground backwards and let the penguin slide him down the hill.

The avatar froze, completely taken aback. She was not expecting that at all. She might've imagined it because of the shock but she could've sworn, before Mako slided down, she saw his whole face turning scarlet red. Either from embarrassment or heightened emotions, she could never tell.

* * *

_So, what'd you think? Too fluffy? Completely OOC? Let me know! :)_


End file.
